


You're Stupid

by markjina



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Happy birthday hangyul
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You're Stupid

It's hangyul day hyungline decide no need to surprise hangyul since they know he won't be surprised anyway, so they decide to call him for a dinner and drank to celebrate his birthday together.

They all was in the place but the birthday boy didn't come.

"Why he is so late?" ask seungyoun who miss him so much.

"Should i call him?" Asked yohan while taking his phone out.

"Hangyul, here here" shoot seungyoun when he see hangyul coming in while waving his hand.

"Why you are late birthday boy we are hangry" said seungwoo while hugging him.

"I'm birthday boy so i'm busy" hangyul laugh

"You always busy hangyul, i can't see you for 2weeks you know" seungyoun didn't want to sound annoyed but it come like that.

"Eh let's eat first" yohan said putting the food in hangyul mouth.

"minhee don't like that you will celebrate without the maknae line and make all the maknae complain until i go to them first" hangyul explain

"Ofc minhee if they maknae line was a group he is the leader" seungwoo laugh " l should make him the leader and chilling out"

Everyone was laughing while eating expect seungyoun but when they start to get drank everything change seungyou start to sing birthday songes and hug hangyul and they all laugh at him

"Guys we have to go it's late and you are drank enough" the leader push them outside calling taxi to everyone.

"Can i come over" hangyul whisper to seungyoun who was a little drank and lost but nodded to him

They go to seungyoun house, once they are in hangyul drag seungyoun to the shower and put him under it seungyoun scream "what wrong with you"

"I need you a wake i need to know whats wrong with you?" Hangyul was straight to the point.

"I will get you some clothes take a shower"

After seungyoun take shower and change, coming slowly to the living room to found hangyul with two cup of hot chocolate he sit beside him.

"So..." hangyul start

Seungyoun sigh

"Why didn't you meet me for the past weeks?"

" Is that it?" Hangyul rise his eyebrow.

"Is it small?" Seungyoun suddenly tear up.

"Seungyoun??"

"You didn't think on me but i think about you all the time, you didn't miss me but i miss you everyday, you didn't call me but i call you ... when i ask to see you you said you've to meet others *sigh* i know it's my problem not yours i'm sorry i was annoying in your birthday"

"Seungyoun.."hangyul don't know what to say he didn't know what he should understand from seungyoun words. But the answer come fast.

"I'm sorry it's my feeling i shouldn't be childish and make you feel bad in your day.. i don't know that i love you but when we start to live away my heart hurt.... i'm sorry don't hate me it's my love i will countrol my self better"

"You are stupid" hangyul said after good one minute of killing silant, seungyoun look at hangyul when he hear that "what? It's fact! Who in earth say to someone he love him that way? And you aren't even telling me you decide you will deal with it without my opinion"

"Hangyul you opinion is clear, i'm not even your best friend now other member become more closer that you go to them not me"

"Yeah thats right you aren't my best friend, you wasn't from the start"

"See..."

"Are you really stupid? I need to think again about my feeling to you"

"What?"

"I love you since day 1, but you always co-worker me so i decide to use our break as time to get over my feeling, you were never a friend in my eyes"

"Hangyul.."

"Stop that isn't romantic at all how in earth you love me back and you said it in my birthday it should be like dream but it's not romantic at all" hangyul stand to leave but seungyoun pull him to sit.

" romantic didn't suit us but i have a song for you, is it romantic enough to give me a chance?"

Hangyul pretend to think

" i promis to make it up to you by a romantic year unstead of this day"

"I don't think you can!" Smirk at him

"Why?" Seungyoun pout.

"Because you are stupid" 

"Ya... i'm your hyung" seungyoun stand up

"Should i tell you why?" Hangyul hold seungyou hand and Seungyoun nodded slowly .

" when i stand up to leave you should have do that" hangyul pull seungyoun to sit but didn't let his hand and with the other pull his face closer and give him a pick then he look at seungyoun shocked eyes before he go again for a kiss a slow soft kiss, he know he love a fool hyung who don't know how to show love and he should give him leasons from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't prepared at all, i just open and wrote what come to my mind before sleep so i'm sorry if it's not good forgive me.


End file.
